You are not alone
by KimFamily9394
Summary: Sebuah kisah dari Namjoon dan Yoongi. Saat di mana Namjoon,lagi lagi mendapat kritikan karena lirik lagunya,dan Yoongi selalu ada untuk penawar rasa kalutnya. Ini sebuah chemistry yang telah terajut antara Namjoon dan Yoongi selama tujuh tahun. Di mana para pelakunya saling memahami satu sama lain,meski bibir mereka tidak berkata.


08:00 KST

Seorang pria manis berusia 23 tahun *umur internasional* tengah berdiri di depan pintu yang dideteksi sebagai pintu kamar dari _leader and magnae_ dari sebuah grup yang tengah menjadi _trend_ di dunia permusikan. Ia tampak terlihat mondar-mandir di depan pintu tersebut. Tanpa dia sadari,ada lima pasang mata yang sedari menatap,atau lebih tepatnya mengintip kelakuannya. Bukan masalah dia yang sedang mondar-mandir,tapi jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan,seharusnya dia sedang bergelut di tempat tidurnya,mengingat bagaimana dia sangat mencintai ranjangnya, _the sleepyhead of BTS._ Kekhawatiran tersirat di wajahnya yang tampak lelah,para member*minus sang _leader*_ paham betul,bahwa dia baru saja selesai kerja di ruang musiknya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lihat? Berhenti mengintip ku,dan lakukan saja rutinitas kalian" ujar pria tersebut sambil tetap mondar-mandir.

BUG

Terdengar bunyi yang tidak elit,yang disinyalir adalah suara yang berasal dari kelima member yang sedang ketahuan mengintip.

"Bagaimana dia tahu,kalau kita sedang mengintip dia" ucap seorang alien dengan suara berbisik bisik.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab magnae mereka.

"Dia sangat hebat ya,hyung. Ia bisa mengetahui kita yang sedang menjadi _paparazzi_ dadakan" ujar member yang dikenal dengan Jibootynya kepada member yang paling tua.

"Seperti biasanya,Chim. Dia itu sangat peka" balas sang hyung.

"Jungkook ah,bisa kau menyingkier dari badanku? Kau sangat berat" ujar _leader dancer_ yang tampaknya sedang kesakitan sehingga dia tidak sempat mengagumi sosok yang tiba tiba menjadi _hot trending_ di kalangan mereka.

"YA! KALIAN MASIH TIDAK MAU BUBAR? PERLU KU SIRAM DENGAN AIR PANAS? BERHENTI MENJADI _PAPARAZZI_ MURAHAN" teriak sang objek yang sedang diperbincangkan.

"YA/YES/OK/TIDAK USAH REPOT REPOT HYUNG/ANDWAEEE" ujar mereka serempak namun beda.

Keributan yang terjadi di depan pintu tersebut membuat sang empunya kamar sekaligus objek yang sedang ditunggu oleh pria manis tersebut.

"Ada apa ini? Eh,Yoongi hyung,kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya sang empunya rumah.

"Apa tidak bisa? Baiklah,aku sebaiknya balik ke kamarku" jawab pria yang bernama Yoongi.

"Eh,tidak tidak,maksud ku,tidak biasanya kau jam segini yah begitulah,kau tahu maksud ku,hyung" ujar leader BTS tersebut sambil menahan tangan Yoongi.

"Ada yang perlu ku bicarakan" ujar Yoongi pelan,sehingga membuat para member yang tiba tiba menjadi _paparazzi_ harus menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

"Eh? Hmm okay,kau mau di mana kita berbicara?"

"Di kamarmu saja" kemudian,kedua orang yang menjadi _hot trending_ tersebut memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Oh,dari tadi adegan yang kita intip dan membuat pinggangku sakit itu hanya berakhir seperti ini?"

"Aku rasa,aku telah membuang waktu ku secara sia sia"

"HUWEEEEE kembalikan waktu ku yang sangat berharga itu"

"Sudahlah,ayo kita lanjutkan aktivitas kita kembali"

"HYUNGGGGG,JANGAN MEMBUAT LANTAI KAMAR MENJADI BECEK" sudah dapat ditebak siapa yang berteriak seperti itu.

"JUNGKOOOK DIAM,ATAU TIDAK ADA _LAMB SKEWER"_

"HAH? ANDWAEEE,MIANHAE MOM"

Para member yang tersisa hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar ocehan duo _lamb skewer_ tersebut.

"Hyung,ada apa?" ujar Namjoon yang kini menatap sang hyung yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Tidak apa apa,apa kau punya jadwal nanti?"

"Hanya _meeting_ dengan Bang Pdnim saja,ada apa?"

"Hmmmm,hmmm" Yoongi mengiti bibirnya,merasa gugup sekali,"bisakah aku ikut?" tanyanya yang membuat Namjoon terkejut sekaligus gemas dengan sang hyung.

"Tumben kau meminta ijin,hyung. Khehehe,sejak kapan manusia se _bossy_ kau meminta ijin dulu,lagipula ini masih pagi,dan kau biasanya masih bergelut dengan selimut dan bantalmu,mungkin itu yang membuat para member yang lain menjadi _paparazzi_ dadakan"

"Sudahlah,aku sedang tidak _mood_ membahas kelakuan mereka,minggir!Aku sedang ingin tidur" ujar Yoongi menggeser Namjoon.

"Tapi,inikan kasurku"

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu hyung,ya sudah kau tidur dulu,sayang. Aku ingin mandi,rasanya sangat gerah."

Yoongipun membaringkan badannya di kasur milik Namjoon,dan mengendus aroma dari Namjoon,membuat dia semakin merapatkan dirinya dengan selimut Namjoon.

"Namjoon ah" panggil Yoongi,membuat Namjoon berbalik menatap sang kekasih.

"Wae?"

"Hmmm,bisa aku menciummu?" ujarnya dengan suara yang kecil.

"Hah?" seketika Namjoon merasa dunia sedang tidak beres,terbukti dari permintaan kekasihnya,biasanya saja yang memulai itu adalah Namjoon,itupun harus menahan rasa sakit akibat "dianiaya" oleh Yoongi.

"Lupakan saja" ujar Yoongi saat melihat reaksi Namjoon yang mematung.

Namjoonpun tersenyum,kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Yoongi.

"Cah,ayo hyung"

Yoongi bangun dari acara tidurnya,mendekat ke arah Namjoon,sedikit menjinjitkan dirinya,dikarenakan tinggi badan memisahkan tautan bibir mereka,di kala ia merasa sudah kehabisan stok oksigen di paru-parunya,kemudian ia memeluk Namjoon erat,mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Namjoon,Namjoon yang sedang heran hanya bisa mengikuti takdir yang sangat menguntungkan baginya,menautkan kedua tangannya di pinggang seksi Yoongi selesai dengan acara pelukannya,Namjoon menatap Yoongi lekat.

"Kau kenapa sih,hyung?" tanya Namjoon heran,yang hanya diabaikan oleh Yoongi yang kini tengah berbaring di kasurnya sembari mengendus bantalnya bak seekor anak kucing,menggemaskan.

"Sudahlah,sana kau mandi,aroma mu tidak mengenakkan"

"Kau sendiri juga belum mandi,hyung"

"Seenaknya saja,kau!. Aku sudah mandi,huh" ujar Yoongi merapatkan dirinya ke selimut Namjoon.

"Oke, menang,sayang" ujar Namjoon. Sebelum ia ke kamar mandi,ia memberikan sebuah ciuman di dahi Yoongi.

"Selamat tidur,sayang"

"Hmm,jangan lupa bangunkan aku saat kau akan pergi ke Big Hit"

"Oke" kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran kecil dari sang hyung,yang menandakan ia telah berada di _dreamland_ nya. Namjoon tersenyum geli melihat tingkah ajaib hyungnya hari ini,tapi sudahlah,toh juga ia merasa diuntungkan juga.

ooooooooooooooo

12:00 KST

Namjoon kembali ke kamarnya,setelah ia menjadi 'artis' dadakan,dan harus menjawab pertanyaan dari para _paparazzi_ yang juga tidak kalah dadakan. Berbagai jenis pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut membernya,mulai dari yang biasa saja,sampai yang luar binasa,seperti :

"Hyung,kamar kita tidak becek,kan?"

"Hyung,kau hebat,berapa ronde hyung?"

"Hyung,kasihan sekali Yoongi hyung kau ulahmu,dia sedang meringkuk kesakitan di bagian bawahnya akibat perlakukan mu"

Dan bisa ditebak,siapa mulut mulut kurang kerjaan yang melontarkan pertanyaan yang luar binasa,mereka adalah tiga member terakhir,atau dikenal sebagai _magnae line of BTS._

Ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya,mengusap dahi juga surai cokelat terang milik kekasihnya.

"Hyung,bangun" namun tidak ada respon dari sang hyung.

"Sayang?"

"Yoon?"

"Dear,ayo bangun" namun Yoongi yang pada dasarnya _sleeping beauty_ tidak merespon,malah semakin menyamankan posisinya.

CUP

Namjoon mencium bibir Yoongi,dan tadaaa,Yoongi membuka matanya kemudian menjambak rambut Namjoon,benar benar _sleeping beauty badass version._

"Aigoo,hyung. Tadi kau bilang untuk membangunkan mu jika aku akan pergi ke Big Hit,kenapa kau malah menjambak ku?"

"Huh,aku menyuruh membangunkan mu,bukan mencium ku" dengusnya dengan raut wajah kesal, _bad mood mode on._

"Habisnya,kau tidak mau bangun juga saat aku membangunkan mu dengan cara yang normal"

"Cih,alasan" Yoongi masih tetap mengomel namun mataya tetap terpejam.

"Hhh,ya sudah hyung,maafkan aku,ya? Jika kau masih merasa mengantuk,kau tidak usah memaksakan diri mu untuk ikut dengan ku" ujar Namjoon mengalah.

"Eh? _Ahniya,_ aku harus ikut. Ya sudah,aku ke kamar ku dulu" Yoongipun beranjak dari kasur Namjoon menuju ke kamarnya.

"Oke" Namjoon mengambil Iphone miliknya,mengetikkan sesuatu di layar berukuran 5,5 inci tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian,datang seorang member ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa,Namjoon?" tanya sosok yang 'diundang' oleh Namjoon.

"Hoseok,bisa kau bantu aku?" pinta Namjoon.

"Bantu apa?"

"Tapi kau janji,kau bakal membantu ku"

"Tergantung jenisnya"

"Ayolah,ini sangat darurat" iba Namjoon.

"O..okelah,aku akan membantu mu" putus Hoseok tak tahan dengan tatapan Namjoon yang membuat dia ingin muntah.

"Yes,makasih Hoseok,kau memang sahabat ku"

"Cih,baik saat ada maunya" cibir Hoseok,"jadi,apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Tolong kau bersihkan kasurku,ya? Kau tau sendiri,kalau aku tidak bagus dalam hal seperti ini"

"APA? KAU KIRA AKU PEMBANTU,HAH?"

"Ugh,ayolah,bukannya kau sudah berjanji? Laki laki sejati tidak menarik ucapannya,lho?"

"Huh,ya sudahlah,minggir kau" dengus Hoseok yang membuat Namjoon bahagia,see? Hanya dengan modal 'laki laki sejati',ia bisa menaklukkan Hoseok semudah itu.

Namjoonpun memilih menunggu Yoongi di sofa di ruang tengah,selain itu juga,ia tidak mau membuat Hoseok semakin marah akibat ulahnya yang ia akui cukup kurang ajar,yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Namjoon ah" seseorang memanggil namanya,yang Namjoon sudah hafal betul siapa pemilik suara ini. Iapun melihat ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya,dan seketika ia merasa ,di hadapannya tengah berdiri Yoongi dengan outfit yang sangat ia sukai, _tshirt_ berwarna putih dipadu dengan _jean,_ membuat penampilan Yoongi semakin bersinar

"Hyung,kau cantik sekali" kagum Namjoon.

"Kurang ajar,aku ini pria babo" jawab Yoongi.

"Ehmm,maksudku kau sangat keren"

"Sudah pasti,setiap hari aku memang selalu keren" cibir Yoongi yang membuat Namjoon hanya memutar matanya.

"Ya sudah,ayo kita pergi" ajak Namjoon.

"Tunggu dulu" cegah Yoongi.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Pinjamkan aku kemeja mu"

"Hah? Buat apa?"

"Namjoon ah,bisa tidak kau jangan banyak bertanya,cukup ambilkan atau jangan ambilkan jika kau tidak mau meminjami ku" sungut Yoongi.

"O-oke,tunggu sebentar di sini" Namjoonpun beranjak menuju kamarnya,dan tak lama kemudian kembali dengan menyerahkan kemeja flanel berwarna memakai kemeja tersebut,kebesaran? Jelas,mengingat ukuran tubuh ,bukan Yoongi namanya jika tidak bisa hanya cukup menggulung tangan kemeja tersebut sehingga menampakkan tangannya. Ia memilih tidak mengancingkan kemejanya,dengan alasan itu adalah _fashion._ Yoongi mengambil _high red conversse_ miliknya,dan kemudian ,Yoongi benar benar sangat menawan dibalut dengan tshirt putih yang dipadukan dengan kemeja kebesaran milik Namjoon,ditambah dengan _jean_ yang pas di kaki Yoongi,dan jangan lupakan _conversse_ yang membalut kakinya,semakin menunjang penampilan Yoongi,benar benar sempurna sebagai tipe idaman Namjoon.

"Ayo!" Yoongi menautkan tangannya di lengan Namjoon,dan menyeretnya.

"Hyung,sabar"

"Kita tidak akan berangkat jika kau masih tetap mematung"

"Habisnya,kau sangat bersinar,sayang" ujar Namjoon yang hanya diabaikan oleh Yoongi.

Saat di lift,Yoongi memeluk Namjoon erat,membuat Namjoon semakin tidak habis pikir,namun tidak mau membahasnya,selagi menguntungkan dirinya.

"Hyung,ayo kita ke kantin,ku rasa kita berdua harus makan siang" ajak Namjoon,yang hanya dijawab oleh Yoongi dengan anggukan.

ooooooooooooooo

14:00 KST

Sesuai dengan jadwal Namjoon,kini mereka telah sampai di ruangan Bang Pdnim.

" _Annyeong_ ,Bang PDnim" ujar mereka bersamaan,kemudian membungkukkan badan mereka.

" _Annyeong,_ eh Yoongi,ada apa kau kesini juga?" tanya Bang Pdnim.

"Tidak apa,hanya ingin saja,sudahlah,selesaikan saja urusan kalian" ujar Yoongi yang tidak segan segan memerintah,walau dengan PDnim sekalipun.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin bergabung?" tanya Bang PDnim lagi.

"Hmm,tidak berminat" ujar Yoongi.

Namjoon dan Bang PDnim duduk di kursi di depan monitor,sedangkan Yoongi membaringkan badannya di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian,saat Namjoon memeriksa keadaan Yoongi,ia telah mendapati hyungnya itu telah terlelap,membuat Namjoon hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Namjoon,ada apa dengan Yoongi,kenapa dia tiba tiba ikut? Padahal biasanyapun dia tidak perduli sekalipun aku menyuruhnya ke sini" tanya Bang PDnim.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,dia berkelakuan aneh sekali hari ini" Namjoon mengelus surai Yoongi.

"Kau bisa mengambil selimut di dalam,aku takut nanti dia akan terbangun,karena suhu di ruangan ini cukup rendah"

"Baiklah" Namjoon mengambil selimut tersebut,dan menyelimuti melanjutkan rapatnya dengan Bang PDnim.

Saat rapat telah usai,Namjoonpun menggendong Yoongi ala _bridal style_ ,karena ia tidak tega membangun hyungnya. Untung saja,perusahaan dan dorm mereka hanya beda dua lantai saja,lagianpun,orang orang di Big Hit sudah mengetahui hungan di antara mereka berdua,sehingga membuat Namjoon tidak perlu sungkan. Saat sampai di asrama mereka,Namjoonpun membaringkan Yoongi di kasurnya,mencium keningnya sejenak dan beranjak untuk segera mandi.

ooooooooooooooo

19:00 KST

DUK

Seseorang menimpa Namjoon saat ia tengah asik berbaring di sofa sembari menonton acara di televisi. Sosok tersebut adalah kekasihnya yang kini sudah nyaman berada di atasnya.

"Namjoon ah,kenapa tidak membangunkan ku?" ujarnya sembari memajukan bibirnya,Namjoon terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkan mu,sayang" balas Namjoon.

"Tapi tetap saja,aku telah merepotkan mu"

"Tidak, tidak pernah merasa kau rugikan"

"Gomawo" ujar Yoongi memeluk Namjoon dengan sangat erat.

"Hyung,kau kenapa hari ini? Kau terlihat aneh,sayang" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku tidak apa apa" ujar Yoongi.

"Ayolah,aku tahu kau sedang dalam sebuah masalah,kan? Kau tidak bisa membohongi ku, telah bersama selama tujuh tahun,dan aku paham betul mengenai dirimu" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon,Yoongipun malah menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang milik menguasai ruangan tersebut,saat mereka masing masing bergulat dengan pikirannya masing masing.

"Hyung,kau kenapa menangis?" ujar Namjoon di kala ia merasa bahwa kaos yang ia pakai terasa basah. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya,namun Namjoon bersikeras untuk melihat kekasihnya yang menangis tiba mendudukkan dirinya,sehingga kini Yoongi berada di pangkuannya.

"Jangan menangis, kepada ku" bujuk Namjoon sembari mengelus punggung Yoongi yang hanya dibalut oleh singlet tipis. Iapun menenangkan Yoongi,sembari menunggu sang kekasih untuk bercerita.

"Namjoon ah,apa kau merasa baik baik saja?" Yoongi mulai bersuara.

"Ya,aku baik baik saja" jawab Namjoon.

"Jangan berbohong,Namjoon" pekik Yoongi.

"Aku tidak berbohong,sayang" Namjoon melembutkan suaranya.

"Aku tahu,akhir akhir ini kau tidak bisa tidur,kan?"

"A-aku bisa tidur,hyung"

"Joon,kau tahu betul kalau kita sudah bersama selama tujuh tahun,aku tidak bisa membohongi mu,begitu juga tidak bisa membohongi ku" Yoongi mengelus surai Namjoon.

"Kau itu kuat,gagah,dan selalu menjadi pelindung kami. Kau itu seperti atap dalam sebuah rumah,harus kuat,agar bisa melindungi,kan? Tapi,tak selamanya atap itu kuat,ada kalanya,ketika ia diterjang hujan,angin,dan lain lain terlalu lama,ia bisa saja rapuh,ia bisa saja bocor. Begitu juga kau. Aku tidak menuntut mu untuk selalu menjadi sosok leader yang tangguh,yang selamanya selalu bersikap seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa,padahal kau sangat terluka di kuat apapun manusia,manusia tetaplah manusia,ada di satu titik ia akan lemah,dan saat ini kau berada di dalamnya" Yoongi memeluk Namjoon,sementara Namjoon hanya diam saat ia sadar kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu secemas itu,Namjoon. Sebanyak apapun masalah yang kau hadapi,kau harus ingat,aku yang akan selalu di samping mu,ada member lain yang siap mendukung mu,ada Army dan juga Big Hit yang akan membela mu. Kau tidak sendirian,Namjoon. Berhentilah menyakiti diri mu,karena tidak ada manusia yang tidak berbuat salah. Lagipula,aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Bang kita akan mengklarifikasinya dan meminta maaf kepada semua,jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir,Namjoon." Namjoon memeluk erat kekasihnya kenapa ia merasakan ada perasaan lega mendengar ucapan bersyukur,bahwa Yoongi selalu paham mengenai dirinya,walau ia tidak bercerita sekalipun. Yoongi tahu apapun yang Namjoon maksud,dan tahu mengenai masalah yang Namjoon alami. Tersirat rasa menyesal,mengapa ia tidak membicarakannya pada Yoongi,padahal ia mempercayai Yoongi sepenuhnya.

"Terimakasih,hyung. Terimakasih karena sudah memahami ku,terimakasih karena mau repot untuk ku,terimakasih untuk semuanya" ujar Namjoon.

"Tidak masalah,Namjoon. Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan karena telah menjadi leader yang baik bagi BTS dan para ARMY" keheningan kembali menyapa,namun kini bukan karena mereka bergelut dengan pemikirannya masing masing,melainkan mereka tengah menikmati _quality time_ yang ada.

CEKREK

Terdengar suara bunyi kamera,Yoongipun menatap nanar ke arah suara tersebut,sementara Namjoon,si pelaku menatap horor sang hyung.

"NAMJOOOOOOOONNNN!" pekik Yoongi.

"Hehehe" Namjoon hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

Yoongipun mulai mengganas untuk merebut Iphone Namjoon,dan Namjoon memeluk Yoongi erat untuk meredam aksi Yoongi.

"Sudahlah hyung,lagipula sudah lama kita tidak mengambil foto bersama. Lagian,aku tidak akan membaginya ke publik,karena aku masih sayang nyawa ku" jelas Namjoon,dan Yoongipun masih setia dengan acara manyunnya.

"Cah,bagaimana kalau hyung menemani ku tidur,aku sangat lelah hyung" tawar Namjoon.

"Hmmmph, kita ke kamar ku,kasur mu tidak cukup menampung kita berdua"

"Kau bisa tidur di dada ku"

" _SHIREO!_ Enak sekali kau" cibir Yoongi,Namjoonpun hanya terkekeh.

HUP

"YAKKK NAMJOON! TURUNKAN AKU,AKU MASIH BISA JALAN SENDIRI,YAAAA!" Yoongi memekik kala Namjoon menggendongnya.

"Tidak mau" jawab Namjoon.

"YAAAAA!"suara protesan Yoongi mulai menghilang seiring pintu kamar yang ditendang oleh Namjoon. Sementara itu,tanpa diketahui oleh Namjoon dan Yoongi,ada sosok yang benar benar menjelma menjadi _paparazzi,_ dan ia adalah...

"Khukhukhu,aku sangat terharu dengan kisah mereka,dan aku sangat berterimakasih,video ini nanti akan aku jual kepada member yang lain" ujar sosok yang dideteksi sebagai _leader dancer_ di grup tersebut. Maklum sajalah,ia satu satunya member yang tidak mempunyai pasangan,apalah daya,om Sejinpun masih bersama dengan istrinya,eh.

.

.

Fiksi ini,dibuat berdasarkan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu,mengenai lirik lirik lagu BTS,dan juga lagu dari papa Namjoon. Ide ini muncul,saat membaca artikel mengenai seorang sunbaenim idola di ranah kpop memberikan nasehat kepada papa Namjoon. Pada akhir cerita,scene di mana Namjoon dan Yoongi melakukan cuddling,terinspirasi dari art yang dibuat oleh bymsp,seorang fanartis yang membuat art BTS dan juga sugamon. sankyu ne,sudah menghasilkan goresan goresan yang indah ^^ . Fiksi ini didedikasikan untuk semua NamGi shipper yang membaca fiksi ini,tidak ada balasan tepat yang dapat kami berikan,kami hanya bisa menulis fiksi sebagai rasa terimakasih kami,kepada semua orang yang telah memfollow,memfavoritkan,juga mereview fiksi kami. Seperti biasa,kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan :*


End file.
